Because I love you I always have
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Greg and Cybil had been close friends since college, and now they still think about them as such, even when they don't get to see each other as much as they would like to. But when it is life what is at the stake, will they be able to keep their real thoughts about their relationship secret?
1. Chapter 1: We still have time

Well, here is my first fanfic about Trauma Center, based on the relationship between Greg and Cybil, I think is just beautiful and there isn't enough fanfics about them!

So I just wrote this. It's going to have a second chapter, and probably a third one, and I realle hope you beautiful Trauma Center fandom people like it as much as I loved writing it x3

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center series.**

* * *

When Angie left her there, after a quick and much needed explanation about what she was supposed to do until and when Greg awoke, Cybil found herself sitting in a chair looking at the doctor as he slowly recovered some colour in his face. His breath was stable, slow, and he was sleeping tight. His pulse was stable, and so were his vitals.

God bless Derek...

He was alive.

Cybil had tried so hard until then that she found impossible now to stop her tears from falling freely down her cheeks, as she smiled, relief taking control of her body as she kneeled beside his bed, taking his pale and unsteady hand in hers, carefully.

They had always been close, really close. They had spent so many nights together, preparing presentations for their respective classes, and sharing almost their whole life together, yet they had never been anything else. And it hadn't been precisely because they didn't have enough chances to try. Sometimes, some of those nights, the tension between them made it painfully obvious for the two of them that they really _should_ be something else. And yet, they never dared... they never tried. She squeezed his hand, slowly holding back her tears, when she felt him moving. He blinked, once, twice, and opened his left eye. She smiled. He always did that when he awoke... Not that she had been looking _that_ closely! She blushed a little and looked at him anxiously.

Greg opened his left eye and then the right, smiling a little when he found Cybil in front of him, tear-eyed and all flushed, grasping his hand, probably with much more force than she intended to be doing, and squeezed it back, slowly waking up.

"Good morning, beautiful... Did I sleep much?" she blushed a bit more and sighed, relief obviously present in her voice

"Not at all, in fact, it's been just a couple of hours" she found out, surprised, as she looked at the clock at the wall and supposed she must have really lost time's notion when she started to cry.

"So, Derek did it, huh...?"

"Of course. You've made an excellent mentor, Greg... The kid is obviously over the average doctor for his age, you know" he smiled, proud. Derek had been such a handful back then, at Hope, and yet... He owed him his own life... He came back to present, and smirked to her.

"There, there, Cybil, is that tears? The Iron Vixen is crying?" she blushed

"N-no, how can you even think of that!" he laughed, though a shot of pain on his abdomen had him stopping "A-ack! Enough chatting for you" she laughed a little "You still have to rest some more..."

"When can I go back to work?" he just looked as she maneuvered with the serum syringe in one of his hands. Tiny little butterflies moved in his stomach when she laughed and softly stroke his forearm, distractedly.

"You know this kind of procedures take their time to heal... Just take yours, everything at Hope will be alright without you, Greg."

"Tell me, Cybil" he tried to protest. She looked at him and sighed

"Probably about one or two months" his eyes shot open and she pushed him down when he tried to sit on his bed.

"I can't be out of Hope for that much time, Cybil!"

"Yes, you can!" she managed to get him lay down and pointed her index finger to him "You can, and you will, Greg Kasal, or else I'm not Cybil Myers" he narrowed his eyes, blushing a little when she threatened him with the same words she used to say back at their college time.

"You know, you're hardly fair there, Cybil." he muttered, and she smiled a little.

"I know, but anyway, this is your health we're talking about now, _doctor_" he blushed, more, and she noticed, with a giggle "You've always had that funny weak spot for girls calling you doctor, you think I didn't notice?" he looked surprised

"I think I myself didn't knew, do I?" she nodded

"Sure. Think about it while I get some new bandages" she pointed to his abdomen, where the bandages looked bloody. He just said a quiet 'oh' and let her go, not giving a damn for that particular quirk she had found out about him. Like it mattered anyway. Actually, it probably was more about her than any other girl... _What? That was in college, Greg! _

He looked up when she came back, and let her change his bandages without a word, actually enjoying her soft, gentle touch on his stomach, full of butterflies again. At one point they looked at each other, and then blushed and looked aside. He sighed when she finally finished, and put back his hospital shirt. She helped him lay down again, and he smiled.

"It was like this back in college, do you remember?" he whispered, and she blushed.

"Y-yeah. Sort of strange if you ask me" he nodded.

"Sort of stupid, too, right?" she blushed even more, and his smile grew bigger. She was lovely, just like her. She probably was going to...

"Are you calling me stupid, Greg Kasal?!" he laughed silently.

"That's my girl" he whispered, as she just looked at him, in shock.

"You _definitely_ need some rest, Kasal. You're talking nonsense" he nodded.

"Right. But I'm not staying here for two months"

"C'mon, you can't really decide that..."

"You know, my _brother_ is your superior..." she narrowed her eyes.

"I'm no nurse, in case you've forgotten, Greg" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, now you mention it... What the hell are you doing here, Cybil?!" she burst out laughing, and he just stared at her.

"Angie asked me to help, they seemingly needed her somewhere else" he nodded.

"I see... So, this is just for now?" she shrugged, and plopped by his side, on the bed.

"Yes, I suppose so"

"I see..." they stayed in silence for a minute, both wandering if maybe... maybe they should... After all, it had been years, and that tingling sensation was still there, and maybe, just maybe...

Greg's breath stopped then, and she looked at him, panicking. He burst out laughing, silently, trying his best to not make it worse for his injury. She smacked his shoulder lightly and he pretended to die from shock. They both laughed. He looked at her in the eyes, smiling with that mix of smirk and tender smile just so unique he had, and was about to say something when...

"Greg, Cybil?" she jumped to her feet when the older of the twins stepped into the room "Is he awake...? Oh, I see you are. That's just great, brother..." Greg smiled, painfully. It had been so close... Cybil, who was starting to get as red as a tomato, stepped aside so the brothers could see each other and sat by the bed again, on a chair.

"Just, _oh-so-perfect-timing_, as ever, brother" he mocked. Sidney raised an eyebrow. "Oh, forget it."

"Okay" he shrugged it off. Coming from Greg it could be anything "So. You're alive, huh?"

"Yeah. I told you Derek could do it, Sid... I just knew it"

"He's a great surgeon, yes... How are you feeling?"

"Better than never. I am alive, after all, and happen to have an anesthesiologist as a nurse, which is quite strange if you ask me... Yeah, just great" his older brother got the message, just then, and laughed out loud, surprising Cybil who rarely saw him laugh, and disheveled Greg's hair a little.

"Don't ask me, I don't know either, but my guess is probably Angie has something to do with this, ask her when you see her" Greg shrugged, and saw his brother stand up "There, I can see you're alive, so I'll go finish some paperwork, okay? I'll come later to pay a visit. Please, Dr. Myers, as long as you're not required in your real job, stay here. I'm sure a familiar face will make it easier for him to recover and we all know he already want's to get back to Hope, right?" Cybil nodded, in astonishment, as she heard the first irony ever from Sidney's mouth. He rarely spoke with her anyway, not since college, so...

Sidney Kasal closed the door behind him and laughed. Really, those two... Angie was there, along with Derek, Tyler, Leslie and Dr. Clarks too, and she blushed when he approached her, smiling.

"Was that you, Angie?" she nodded, sheepishly

"I-I'm sorry, boss..."

"On the contrary, Angie... That was a great idea." he chuckled "Those two have been acting like two teenagers since college, every time they've met... I still don't know what are they waiting for, seriously" she giggled

"I see"

"What do you think they talk about anyway? The weather?" Tyler wondered out loud. All of them laughed "I mean, with so much sexual tension between two people, how do they manage to even talk!?"

"There, there, Ty... Let them be" Leslie smiled and pushed him over their office "Let's go. Paperwork won't wait for you, you know" he nodded

"You're right, see you guys... I'm glad your brother is going to get better, boss!"

"Yes... So I am" Sidney smiled to Derek and bowed slightly "I'm in debt with you, Derek"

"It's okay, director Kasal... I'm going to do some paperwork too, or one day I'll disappear between those papers!" Angie nodded, and followed him, and Sidney nodded too.

He still stood there for a minute, listening close to the door, but the only thing he could hear was muffled voices, so he went away too. Maybe, just maybe...

Inside the room, though, it didn't seem like they were about to declare eternal love to each other, not precisely. They kept talking, about details of the operation, Cybil doing her best to fill him in, though she herself hadn't seen it, not yet. After some minutes, she just sat there, holding his hand in hers, so little in comparison, until he fell asleep.

He was so handsome, she had to admit. He was handsome even in a different way than his brother. She was probably one of the few people who could differentiate them, or she had been, before Sidney started to wear glasses, and it was so clear for her, that the youngest twin had something special in him, something that made him unique... She smiled, a little flushed, and softly stroke his hair.

He, on the other hand, wasn't really asleep, and had to fight the urge to smile when he felt her fingertips on his forehead, brushing off his hair. She had been the only person apart from his brother that had always stayed by his side, even when they started to work in different places. He knew, he had always loved her. And he never managed to tell her...

They both let it go. They had been so painfully close, the stress from almost losing Greg to GUILT almost taking the best of them, but now it could wait. He had to recover from the operation, and they had time... Right?

* * *

Yeah, pretty open ended, huh? Stay there for next chapter!

Weeeeeell... a few little things, too.

Just in case, people, I'm spanish, so if you found any mistake, feel free to tell me so I can improve my English :3

Aaaaand, a big, big, BIG THANK YOU to all the people who read this, specially to those who leave reviews, you know I don't earn money for doing this but I really really LOVE it when you guys let me know if you liked it or not, which part you loved the most or what you would have changed, soooo... Yeah, I hope I get reviews uwu

And again, thank you guys, and bye!

Isacullen-Timeguardian


	2. Chapter 2: Now or never

Second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell!? Sidney, if that's a joke, it's not funny AT ALL!"

Every person at Hope Hospital that night jumped on their places when Greg Kasal suddenly yelled that at the top of his lungs. No one even dared to enter his office as he kept talking, too fast for anyone to try to understand. They just knew that something was wrong.

Ten minutes after that, their boss just ran through the door and they heard his car. What had happened was still a mystery.

Greg arrived to Caduceus running, his breath quick and labored, his heart pumping blood through his veins so fast he feared he'd faint. He couldn't faint there, he had to see if she was okay!

His brother was there for him, as always, and he just clasped his shirt in his hands, looking at his eyes, fear taking everything else away. His brother's calmed and understanding eyes relaxed him, just a little. He let him go and they fell into each other's arms. Only after a whole minute there, Greg found the courage to ask him:

"Is she okay, Sid? Is she... Oh, God, is she... Is she even alive...?" Sidney just tightened his grip on his little brother.

"I still don't know, Greg... D-derek is there, with Angie... The last time I checked, it seemed like she was going to make it, Greg, but I still don't know"

"I can't lose her Sid. I still haven't told her..." tears were about to roll down his face and he took a minute to stop them.

"I know, little brother, and I really hope she makes it... You _still_ have to tell her how much you love her. After all these years." Sidney chuckled, but Greg shuddered. He had been so close that time, when he got infected with tetarti... and now it was her, infected with a new type of GUILT. Roles changed, and Greg was so afraid. This time, he would make sure he told her. They didn't have time anymore.

The only person he had ever confessed his love for her was his brother, and no one else. And he had always been surprisingly good at keeping the secret, since college to now. So now was his turn, to tell someone else... As soon as he made sure she was okay!

Greg paced nervously in the waiting room, until his brother took pity on him and let him enter the OR. Angie looked up for a minute and gasped. But right after that, Derek called for her and she didn't look up again. That should be good, Greg assumed. Victor was also there, frantically pacing around and randomly looking at Derek's hands, checking he was following his orders. Those three worked great together, Greg observed. After a few excruciating minutes, Victor jumped a little and then plopped in a nearby chair. Greg's heart skipped a beat. Actually, probably two or three beats. It jumped to his throat, as he felt his pulse there when he asked:

"Victor, is everything okay?" his voice sounded quite desperate, and the investigator just moved his hand in the air a little.

"Yeah... Kind of. They just found the way to do it, now the thing is if they do or not"

"But you know how to do it?"

"Yeah. The laser works. It's getting better. Her vitals are really low, but I think she'll make it if they do it quickly and don't mess up in her heart" the almost shouted the last part and Derek smirked

"Shut up, Victor, I'm almost done and you're just distracting me!"

"Sure, sure..."

"Doctor, her vitals are low! You two stop talking, now!" both of them chuckled lightly as Derek injected some stabilizer on her and kept operating.

It was slow, tense, and long. So impossibly long. Greg felt like paralyzed and he jumped every time Angie warned Derek about her vitals. It made him want to yell at the surgeon, couldn't he be a little more careful! But his rational part knew that keeping an eye on the patient's vitals was Angie's job, so Derek could focus on everything else, and he didn't say anything. Even though it was killing him inside.

After some time, he went out with his brother, he couldn't stand being there anymore. He started to pace again.

"Sid, what do I do if...?"

"Hey, try to be positive, okay?" he cut him off. Biting his lower lip, Greg nodded.

"I'm sorry"

"We're all nervous, Greg, just relax a bit okay? Go drink some water or something" he nodded again

"Yeah, I'll do that. Call me if anything happens, Sid" his older brother nodded too

"Sure, don't worry"

He went to the bathroom, and splashed some water on his face, more in shock than any other thing, and thought about Cybil one more time.

He loved her more than his own life, and this time, it wasn't about time. It was about not _wasting_ any more time. They _didn't_ know if they had any more of that. After all, he wasn't a teenager anymore. It was about time, wasn't it?

Trying to convince himself that she was going to make it, Greg tried to think about what was he going to tell her when she awoke, maybe a joke, she seemed to like his jokes...

He shook his head.

"_Concentrate. Remain calm. People depend on you right now. Go back to Hope, and resume your work until the end of your shift. Then come back if you want, but it's your turn to act responsibly."_

He came back to where his brother was. He still looked pale, Sidney noted, but determined. He smiled, relieved.

"Feeling better, bro?" Greg smiled his confident smile, and nodded

"That woman isn't called Iron Vixen for nothing. I have to go back to Hope, make sure you call me once she's out of surgery or... yeah, once she's outta there" both of them looked aside, but then regained their composure. "Okay?"

"S-sure... Good luck"

"Will be right back once I finish work okay? Don't leave without me, Sidney, I have something I want to ask you right after this mess is over" his older brother smirked, knowing too well what Greg was talking about. He would never forget the look of pure admiration in his twin's eyes when he asked his ex-wife to get married.

"You still need advice on girls or something, lil' Greg?" the little brother blushed, seemingly taken aback

"O-of course not!" Sidney laughed, and dismissed him with a movement of his hand

"I'll be right here until I make sure she's okay, now go"

"Thanks bro, I love you"

Greg ran out of Caduceus in a flash. That idiot! _The_ Greg Kasal had _never_ needed advice on girls! He just was waiting for the, huh, right moment to say it, that was it.

Back at Hope, no one dared to ask what had happened, so Greg just stayed in his office filling some paperwork until he was free to go. Most of the nurses and doctors were already home, except for those with the night shift, who bid him goodbye quietly as he exited the hospital, his head and heart in Caduceus.

He received Sidney's call when he was driving, and slowed down enough to concentrate in answering and driving at the same time.

"Please tell me she's okay, Sidney. Please."

"Freaking out again already, bro?" his twin chuckled "She's going to be okay, Greg. Now hurry and come here so I can tell you all the details"

"I'm there in ten... No, in five. Bye, bro. I... I love the world right now!" both of them laughed, a spark of hysteria in Greg's voice, and he hung up, speeding up.

He made it to Caduceus in three minutes.

"Sidney!"

"Greg? But how...? Nevermind, over here"

They ran down the corridors to the room where Cybil Myers was asleep, her body fighting to recover from the exhaustive surgery she had went through. Derek had had to operate on her small intestine, stomach, liver, and heart, as this was the first time they ever operated on the damned new strain of GUILT, and she was going to need lots of rest. Seeing her so pale on her bed, so fragile, made Greg hesitate about telling her _right_ after she awoke. Sidney sighed.

"You're doing it again"

"Wha...? Doing what?"

"You're hesitating. Just tell her already. No one's going to do it for you, Greg"

"I know that!"

"Then tell her. It's been long enough, isn't it? If she doesn't love you back, I can tell you for sure that she'll let you know immediately, as well as if she does, which everyone but you can tell she does" Greg sighed

"Now it's not the, 'what if she doesn't love me back' like it was in college, Sid. It's more about ruining a friendship. It would never be the same. Besides, right now she has to concentrate on getting better. I can wait until she's better, don't you think" Sidney looked aside

"I am with you, as a doctor, but I still think that you'll let the opportunity fly away, as always. Now it's a good moment. You just thought about her death, and you still have that feeling inside of you. I can tell, just with looking at your face, that you don't want lo let a _second_ pass to tell her" Greg blushed

"You're right... I _do_ want to tell her, but she has to recover first. I don't think I'll ever forget that feeling, bro... So you don't have to worry about that. I'll have it in mind when I decide to finally tell her. I definitely have to do it, the sooner the better"

"Brave words, care to repeat them while she's awake?" the older twin teased, as he exited the room, leaving a blushing Greg alone with the asleep woman.

"_Tch. Damned Sidney. Why does he always have to do that?!"_

He sat next to her bed, and waited. He intended to stay there for the night, and it was going to be a long one.

[…]

When Cybil awoke, her first impulse was to rub her eyes, and so she did, with a loud yawn. At some point of the night she had made the transition between passed out and asleep, and she felt much, much better.

"So I'm alive, huh..." looking around, she found Greg, asleep too, in a chair next to her bed. She giggled "Oh, Greg..." he blinked, and found her laughing at him. He blushed

"Cybil..."

"Remember when you fell asleep on your desk while writing essays, Greg?" she kept laughing, and he smiled, until she grasped her side, in pain. He placed a hand in her shoulder

"Oh, no more chatting for you, miss" she blushed and stuck her tongue out to him

"Diagnostic, please, doctor?"

"Now, wouldn't you like it if _I _operated on you, huh? But no, it was Derek's big moment so I still don't know anything" he made a sad face and she suppressed a giggle.

"I see"

"You sure know how to worry a man, though. You almost gave me a heart attack when Sidney told me" she laughed at that

"You're brother shouldn't have told you, and that's not my fault, I was busy trying not to die on that moment" he shrugged

"I have to admit you _do_ have a point. I'll talk to him later. Some of my employees must have thought I'd gone crazy" she smiled

"You're way too impulsive for your own good" he shrugged

"And so you love me" she narrowed her eyes

"Keep telling that to yourself, Greg" he laughed, and shook his head

"How is my Iron Vixen feeling this morning?" she shrugged a little

"Much better, I suppose. So, was it worth it?" he shrugged, then

"Did I told you that I've barely spoken to anyone apart from my brother? Right, so I don't know anything. Sorry I'm not good enough without info, gee" she laughed and let him help her sit up.

"I've missed you" his breath stopped for a second, and she smiled kindly "Yes, I have to admit I have. Was that what you wanted to know? I did miss you, Greg, now, can I have the littlest piece of info about my condition?" he laughed, blushing a little, and nodded

"Will be right back, okay? Don't move, I have missed you too, and I still want to see you for a while" she nodded

"Be quick"

For a while they just talked about her operation, the investigation taking place, until, finally Cybil looked sleepy again and Greg cut the conversation off.

"But...!"

"Hey, Cybil, take it easy, yes? Once you're fully recovered, I want to talk to you like we did when we were younger, okay? For hours, and hours, until five, six and seven am, over a good familiar pizza and some random TV series, okay?" she blushed and nodded "But you have to recover first, promise?" she nodded again, and yawned

"Promise" she mused after that. He smiled kindly, and bowed to her. Both of their hearts skipped a beat, but he didn't kiss her, instead, he kissed her cheek, near the corner of her lips. Both shivered, but none of them dared to move the millimeter necessary for their lips to fully touch each other.

"Well then" his breath tickled her ear "see you soon, Cybil. I've got work to do at Hope"

"Will you come back right after?" he was surprised to hear the strongest woman he'd ever met ask him that, but he nodded nevertheless

"I will, don't worry"

"Thank you, Greg..."

"Whenever you want, Iron Vixen... I'll be there" they both smiled, and he turned to the door, looking confident, as always.

However, when Greg closed the door, he couldn't keep himself from thinking about how much of a man was he, as he couldn't even tell the woman he loved how he felt about her.

This time, it was _now or never._

* * *

Well, I was pretty much in a hurry at the end, so might be some mistakes

Hope you enjoyed it, and wait for the final chapter, final confessions!

Reviews are love, people, so gimmie some love, yes?

\*^*/

Isacullen-Timeguardian


End file.
